<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>De quoi parlait Leia Organa avec Ben Solo avant de mourir by Bennie_Courleciel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26009482">De quoi parlait Leia Organa avec Ben Solo avant de mourir</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bennie_Courleciel/pseuds/Bennie_Courleciel'>Bennie_Courleciel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Humour, Poetry, Poésie, TRADUCTION, gros mots</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:41:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>292</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26009482</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bennie_Courleciel/pseuds/Bennie_Courleciel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>On ne voit pas dans l’épisode IX ce que Leia a dit à son fils avant de mourir. On va corriger cette omission en reproduisant leur dialogue mental.</p><p>Note de l’auteur : C’est de l’humour triste puisqu’après cette bataille, tout aurait pu se dérouler bien différemment dans l’épisode IX...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>De quoi parlait Leia Organa avec Ben Solo avant de mourir</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/669748">О чём говорила Лея Органа с Беном Соло перед своей смертью</a> by Andrey Gold.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p><strong>Leia</strong> :    M’entends-tu, Ben ?</p><p><strong>Kylo</strong> :    C’est vous, maman ?<br/>
             Je suis un peu occupé, j’ai pas le temps.<br/>
             Je dois terrasser ce <em>nouvel espoir</em><br/>
             Pour que la Résistance s’habille en noir.</p><p><strong>Leia</strong> :     Il y a de la Lumière en toi, Ben !</p><p><strong>Kylo</strong> :     Je m’en fiche.<br/>
              Je vais bientôt devenir l’Empereur.<br/>
              Palpatine est déjà presque mort.</p><p><strong>Leia</strong> :     Tu sous-estimes sa Force,<br/>
             Et si tu as un cerveau,<br/>
             Tu vas cesser ce combat avec Rey<br/>
             Et tu vas l’aider aussitôt.</p><p><strong>Kylo</strong> :    Honnêtement, maman, j’ai déjà essayé,<br/>
             Mais avec cette tarée, il n’y a rien à y faire.<br/>
             Et si tu n’arrêtes pas de me distraire,<br/>
             Une vague nous emportera dans l’eau salée.</p><p><strong>Leia</strong> :     Ben, attends, vous êtes sur Kef Bir ?<br/>
             Vous y cherchez le repère ?</p><p><strong>Kylo</strong> :    Non, putain, on est sur Coruscant,<br/>
             A la recherche d’un motel pas cher !...<br/>
             Bien sûr qu’on est sur Kef Bir !<br/>
             Et pour que tu le saisisses mieux,<br/>
             Dès que j’aurais vaincu Rey,<br/>
             On partira sur Exegol tous les deux.</p><p><strong>Leia</strong> :    C’est une mauvaise voie, Ben !<br/>
             La Force est puissante en elle !<br/>
             Oh Ben, si tu connaissais seulement<br/>
             Ses véritables sentiments !</p><p><strong>Kylo</strong> :    Crois-moi, maman, je les connais bien,<br/>
             Tu ne me feras pas changer d’avis.<br/>
             Je sais qu’en ce même moment,<br/>
             Elle essaye de me tuer à tout prix.</p><p><strong>Leia</strong> :    Elle t’aime, gros bêta,<br/>
             Et elle veut te faire revenir…</p><p><strong>Kylo</strong> :    Revenir en morceaux, c’est ça ?<br/>
             Mais ce n’est pas ma voie.</p><p><strong>Leia</strong> :    Écoute, le temps m’est compté.<br/>
             Je meurs, Ben.</p><p><strong>Kylo</strong> :    Quoi ? Comment ? Mais pourquoi, maman ?...</p><p><strong>Leia</strong> :     La mort, ce n’est pas la fin.<br/>
             Adieu Ben, prends soin de Rey.<br/>
             J’aurais tant aimé vous bénir…</p><p><strong>Kylo</strong> :    Ne meurs pas, je t’en prie, maman !...<br/>
             Rey ?! Mon sabre ?!! Putain, oh putain !!!</p><p>[Kylo Ren tombe, frappé par Rey avec son propre sabre laser]</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>